¡¡¡Que Viva La Amistad!
by medicenleo2
Summary: este relato contiene escenas que puden llegar a tocar los corazones de muchos asi que cuidado al leerla y paciencia que estube llorando cuando la escribi. Reeditado con final alternativo a peticion de lectores y amiga.
1. Tumor cerebral

¡Que viva la amistad y que dure para siempre!

**ADVERTENCIA: no apto para debiles de corazon, yo creo en los finales felices pero hay veces que no se hacen presentes.**

**No para niños que sean menores y no entiendan la situacion, yo la ya la vivi y no quiero que ningun niño sufra o llore por este one-shot. Pero que puedo hacer, yo solo escribo y expreso, no mis sentimientos, si no un doloroso recuerdo.**

disclamer: solo dos cosas la que siempre van a leer y siempre leeran Code Lyoko no me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores. Segunda aclaracion el doctor Dimitri es de mi invencion y me pertenece a mi y solo a mi, algo bueno salio de todo esto.

Comencemos ( Basado en un "dialogo de madre e hijo" que me recordo un duro momento de mi vida)

Amanecia en el Kadiac no habian pasado mas de un Mes desde que derrotaron a X.A.N.A y los chicos realmente vivian felices desde que apagaron el super computador, pero siempre hay una pieza en el rompecabezas que se pierde o viene rota.

Odd sufria constantes dolores de cabeza para ser exactos siempre en el mismo punto, en la frente, sentia que su cabeza, un dia de estos, terminaria explotando y en parte no estaba equivocado. Un dia en la clase de Jim, Odd se desmayo en pleno trote, fue trasladado a la enfermeria por Jim seguidos de sus amigos por detras y burlas incesantes de Sisi como "el pobre tragon comio demasiado" y entre otras burlas.

Ulrich era el que mas preocupado estaba por su mejor amigo por lo que decidio quedarse un rato con el a pesar que sus clases coninuaba normalmente. Se durmio un momento pero desperto al oir las voces de dos persones y a una conocia bastante bien.

- Yolanda, no hay alternativa si nos hubiera dicho algo antes de que todo esto pasara tendria mas chances de salir vivo de esta, le doy tres dias cuanto mucho- dijo una voz que parecia ser de un hombre que por el tono de su voz se notaba que tenia muchos años y gran sbiduria.

- no, el es un chico fuerte, no puede morir tiene demasiado por vivir-dijo la voz de Yolanda al borde de las lagrimas.

- lo siento Yolanda deben llamar a su madre y decirle todo-dijo el señor con triztesa.

- Dimitri, tiene que existir otra opcion, no dejare que muera- dijo Yolanda con voz determinada pero a la vez triste.

-lo siento. Vendre mañana a las seis para retirarlo de aqui y llevarlo al hospital-dijo este y se oyeron pasos recorrer el pasillo, luego de unos minutos otros pasos muchos mas rapido corriendo en la dirreccion contraria.

Lo que ambos especialistas no sabian era que Ulrich al borde de las lagrimas se levanto se acerco a Odd para notar que este estaba, aun dormido, palido era bastante raro para el ver que el gracioso del grupo tan sumiso y tranquilo.

al dia siguiente Ulrich les conto todo a sus amigos que tanto Yumi y Aelita lloraron desconsoladas.

-¿que tiene?- pregunto Aelita en hipos de llanto.

-no lo se- dijo Ulrich intentando sonar fuerte

-vamos, ya llame a nuestros padres no tardaran en venir- dijo Jeremie en borde del llanto apagando su celular, ahora no le importaba cunto pueda costar una llamada para avisar tanto a sus padres como a los de Ulrich y los de Yumi que nesecitaban estar con ellos.

ya eran las seis y estaban todos en el colegio las madre, padres y hermanas de Odd y de Ulrich cabe decir que Jeremie estaba con su madre y padre y Aelita con el, los padres de Yumi estaban en un ricon del corredor esperando que salga el doctor Dimitri y sus dos doctores que entraron hace ya veinte minutos con la misma camilla pero que salga con Odd encima de ella.

Ulrich se acerco hacia el padre de Odd y le pregunto:

-Señor Della Robia, soy el MEJOR amigo de Odd y quisiera saber que es lo que tiene mi MEJOR amigo-dijo Ulrich haciendo especial enfasis en la palabra mejor.

-un tumor en el cerebro-dijo el padre de Odd con hipos de llanto.

al final salieron todos de el cuarto de Odd con el mencionado en una camilla blanca miles de sueros, estaba consiente y Ulrich quiso seguir la camilla pero el padre lo detubo.

-no hijo, no te voy a dejar que veas como muere un persona-dijo el señor Stern corntante.

la ambulancia ya habia partido con todos sus familiares y paciente dentro de ella.

todos se fueron a sus habitaciones por orden del director Delmas hoy y mañana serian dias de duelo y luto, no por un gran estudiante si no por un gran amigo, "**colega"** y compañero y por que no, un gran bromista en momentos dificiles.

Urich no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no señor a si que intento escabullirse pero no pudo, la razon: su padre lo detubo, y comenzo una discucion:

-papà por favor dejame ir, necesito estar con el-dijo Ulrich de un modo que ustedes nunca lo habran visto o leido.

-¡no!, no te voy a dejar que veas como alguien muere frente a tus ojos- dijo el señor Stern gritando.

-¡como puedes decir eso es mi amigo y...y lo sigo hasta la muerte lo quieras o no!-dijo Ulrich igualando el ton de voz de su padre.

-¡como te atreves a hablarme asi jovencito!-dijo el señor Stern furioso.

pero antes de que puede volver a decir algo Ulrich corrio, si corrio a todo lo que sus piernas le daban de fuerza parra llegar al hospital en la otra punta de la ciudad, pasaron las horas y Ulrich seguia su paso pero esta vez mas lento anochecio y a el no le importo, llovio, y a el no le importo, sus piernas le pedian a gritos que parara pero el no las escucho, siguio hasta el amanecer y encontrase en las enormes puertas del hospital, no lo dudo dos veces y entro ignorando los dichos de que solo se admitian familiares por la recepcionista, ignorando el hecho de que todos lo veian como un loco por la suciedad y el agua que racorria su cuerpo e ignorando el hecho de no saber como se encontraba su amigo, despejando cualquier pensamiento de su mente de que su MEJOR AMIGO habia muerto.

reviso todas las salas con la vista todas tenian un nombre y apellido con el nombre de enermedades y un numero. Hasta que llego a la habitacion 303 que decia Odd Della Robia, Tumor Cerebral de riesgo elevado.

lo raro es que las hermanas no le habian dicho nada todo lo contrario lo miraron con cara de buen amigo, entro a la sala y se encontro a los padres llorando desconsolados que no le dieron importancia a la visita. Odd que estaba consiente les pidio a sus padres que se fueran los dejaran estar a solas con Ulrich. Los padres le obedecieron teles como cabo a soldado y se marcharon encogidos de hombros y llorando.

-¿ porque nunca dijiste nada?-pregunto Ulrich acercandose a la camillan en don su mejor amigo estaba recostado.

-crei que una simple aspirina me quitaria el dolor de cabeza-dijo Odd intentando sonar chistoso.

un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitacion, hasta que Ulrich decidio ponerle un alto.

-sabes y yo me traaba tus cuentos de que eras indestructible-dijo Ulrich sonriendole mientras que toda su cara roja de llanto mostraba lo contrario.

Ulrich habia logrado su cometido hacer reir a Odd. Se quedaron charlando de variados temas junto por un buen rato. Hasta que Odd no pudo resistirse sus parpados se hacian cada vez mas pesados y antes de dormirse para simpre dijo:

-la suerte de haber vivido esta vida, es haber tenido un Gran amigo.

Ulrich cayo un un abismo de depresiion que para desahogarse tubo ue gritar furte, muy fuerte, haciendo obvia la aparicion de los padres y hermanas para gritar en llanto junto a el.

Los segundos se hacian minutos, los minutos horas, las horas dias, los dias samanas, las semanas meses y los meses años.

los chicos aun vivian felices aunque ya no los puedo llamar chicos. Aelita se caso con Jeremie y esperaba un bebe. Ulrich por su parte se caso con Yumi y no tardaron en tener a su propia hija, pero eso si cada vez que tocaban el tema de Odd, ninguno se deprimia ni lloraba (por ahi si una que otra lagrima) ¿saben porque no lloraban? porque Odd no hubiera querido que lloren, todo lo contrario rian en su recuerdo, bromen por el, pero el que mas hacia cumplir su deseo era Ulrich, ninguna lagrima recorrio su rostro despues de el entierro de Odd ni una, el cumpliria el deseo de Odd quiera o no, le cueste la vida o no, el lo cumpliria.

Fin

¡que viva la amistad!.

si te gusto grita bien fuerte que viva la amistad y escribilo en un RR para que todos sepan que te preocupas por tus amigos asi como yo que les escribo a todos aquellos que tubieron la misma desgracia que yo, perder a un amigo. Todos lo años le rindo homenaje a mi amigo y nunca digo nunca le falte y ahora perdoneme pero tengo que gritar bien fuerte ¡ que viva la amistad! para que me escuche y sepa que yo aun lo extraño y la verdad no me importa que sean alta horas de la noche porque mis vecinos me estan acompañando.

aqui me despido y ¡que viva la amistad!


	2. Dulce Milagro

Final alternativo: Que viva la amistad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ulrich corrio, si, corrio a todo lo que sus piernas le daban de fuerza parra llegar al hospital en la otra punta de la ciudad, pasaron las horas y Ulrich seguia su paso pero esta vez mas lento anochecio y a el no le importo, llovio, y a el no le importo, sus piernas le pedian a gritos que parara pero el no las escucho, siguio hasta el amanecer y encontrase en las enormes puertas del hospital, no lo dudo dos veces y entro, ignorando los dichos de que solo se admitian familiares por la recepcionista, ignorando el hecho de que todos lo veian como un loco por la suciedad y el agua que recorria su cuerpo e ignorando el hecho de no saber como se encontraba su amigo, despejando cualquier pensamiento de su mente de que su MEJOR AMIGO habia muerto.

Reviso todas las salas con la vista todas tenian un nombre y apellido con el nombre de enermedades y un numero. Hasta que llego a la habitacion 303 que decia Odd Della Robia, Tumor Cerebral de riesgo elevado.

Lo raro es que las hermanas no le habian dicho nada, todo lo contrario lo miraron con cara de buen amigo, entro a la sala y se encontro a los padres llorando desconsolados que no le dieron importancia a la visita. Odd que estaba consiente les pidio a sus padres que se fueran y los dejaran estar a solas con Ulrich. Los padres le obedecieron tales como cabo a soldado y se marcharon encogidos de hombros y llorando.

-¿Porque nunca dijiste nada?-pregunto Ulrich acercandose a la camillan en donde su mejor amigo estaba recostado.

-Crei que una simple aspirina me quitaria el dolor de cabeza-dijo Odd intentando sonar chistoso.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitacion, hasta que Ulrich decidio ponerle un alto.

-Sabes y yo me tragaba tus cuentos de que eras indestructible-dijo Ulrich sonriendole mientras que toda su cara roja de llanto mostraba lo contrario.

Ulrich habia logrado su cometido hacer reir a Odd. Se quedaron charlando de variados temas juntos por un buen rato. Hasta que Odd no pudo resistirse, sus parpados se hacian cada vez mas pesados y se durmio.

-¿Odd?-pregunto Ulrich mientras sonstenia su mano fria, blanca, sin color ni vida, Ulrich no pudo evitarlo y llorando le pedia a Dios que por favor le devolviera la vida, pero no pasaba nada.

-oh, no, por favor-dijo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo.

-Ulrcih, ya no se puede hacer nada, no-dijo la madre de Odd que recien entraba en la habitacion.

-no, el no puede morir-dijo Ulrich negandose a ir con todas sus fuezas.

-todos tenemos un dia, y cuando llega no hay nada para evitarlo-dijo la madre de Odd.

Ulrich se estaba retirando de la habitacion con la señora de Della Robia, cuando oyeron una debil voz.

-¿que, acaso se termino el horario de visitas?- esa voz, una voz que en ese momento sonaba la voz mas hermosa que la de un angel cantando, esa voz hizo que a Ulrich y a la madre se paran en seco, Ulrich rapidamente se dio la vuelta para verificar que no estaba alucinado, Su mejor amigo estaba mirandolo como se retiraba de la habitacion, sus ojos amatista volvieron a encenderse, su piel tomo su color, el brillo de su pelo reaparecio.

-¿que paso?-pregunto Ulrich mientras volvia al lado de su amigo.

-em, como explicartelo-dijo Odd su voz aun estaba debil pero a Ulrich le parecia que el estaba hablando por microfono era la unic voz que deseaba oir.

-primero, era todo oscuridad-empezo a explicar Odd-luego deje de oirte yo te queria decir que te escuchaba pero mis labios no se movian, habia perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo, y luego de eso un flash de luz me cego y apareci como sabia vestir e Lyoko solo que sin la cola de gato, una voz de quien sabe donde dijo:

{Flash Back} Odd pov.

_Odd miraba hacia todos lados, hace menos de un segundo estaba en la habitacion del hospital charlando con Ulrich_,_ y ahora estaba en un desierto de arenas blancas, una voz que no tenia precedencia le hablo._

_-hola Odd bienvenido seas-dijo la voz tomando por sorpresa a Odd._

_-¿quien eres?- dijo Odd con decision pero a la vez con miedo._

_-no es importante mi nombre,ahora la gran interrogante es ¿que quieres hacer tu?-le dijo esta misteriosa voz._

_-¿perdon?- dijo Odd sorprendido._

_un viento embolvio el lugar levantando arena y creando pequeños remolinos de de tal acto dos puertas estaban frente a Odd._

_-la puerta de la izquierda te llevara al lugar enn donde todos tus deseos, menos uno se haran realidad._

_Odd se acerco a la puerta Izquierda, acerco su mano a el pomo de la puerta y dudo en abrirla._

_-¿porque me da a elegir?- pregunto Odd._

_-porque en reiteradas ocasiones, tu junto con tus amigos, mantenieron el balance de la vida en la tierra, lo que me lleva a explicarte que hay detras de la puerta de la derecha, volveras a la habitacion del hospital y no habran pasado mas que unos segundos._

_Odd no lo dudo dos veces y abrio la puerta dio una ultima mirada al lugar y atraveso la puerta sin dudarlo siquiera un solo segundo._

{Fin de FlashBack}

-y aqui me tienes-dijo Odd.

la madre lo miro como un loco, Ulrich le entendio perfectamente. Despues de tres dias el doctor Dimitri estaba mas que asombrado el tumor habia desaparecido y Odd ni siquiera mostraba señales de haber tenido un tumor, le dieron de alta el cuarto dia, dejando atras, malos recuerdos, lagrimas derramadas que se remplazaron por sonrisas, una familia asombrada y a un doctor que hablaba sobre milagros, santidades y locuras de como un tumor imposible de destruir desaparecio del cerebro de un chico comun y corriente, que no le daban posbilidades de vida.

El futuro podia esperar, porque a estos chicos le faltan muchas aventuras que transitar (N/A: un verso sin esfuerso : P)

FIN.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A peticion de cuatro lectores y una amiga cambie el final.

aqui me despido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

medicenleo2. ^v^


End file.
